


Coming Soon

by RooibosTea



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Domestic, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Slice of Life, just another wholesome porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 01:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RooibosTea/pseuds/RooibosTea
Summary: He was deliberating whether there was a polite way of asking for sex, but the horny part of his brain had already decided: eh, screw it.So in the end, he looked at Soonyoung with a (hopefully) seductive gaze and rumbled “so…you wanna fuck?”Soonyoung whipped his head and blurted “yeah, I’m always ready.”





	Coming Soon

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy ;D

Soonyoung didn’t know what to do with himself. He already prepared in the shower and now had nothing to do. He knew that Seokmin should be coming home in roughly an hour, but he couldn’t think of anything but laying on the couch, lazily browsing twitter, liking memes and occasionally reading random threads on reddit.

 

However, as he clicked through the threads on tips for a spicier sex life, he stumbled upon a list of gay subreddits he hadn’t ever thought to check out before. He went straight into the most NSFW one, because that’s what any self–proclaimed pervert does first, doesn’t that sound right?

 

_Friday Fuck Day – Give us dat dick [MEGATHREAD]_

He really didn’t feel like seeing some random guys’ blurry junk shots from a weird angle. He was already satisfied with one dick that made him cum plenty of times, thank you very much.

He kept scrolling down to find something more positive than advices on obviously dysfunctional relationships leading to inevitable break–ups. He always felt sorry to the lads, but simultaneously, maybe it was a bit of a selfish thought, but he was really grateful that his Seokminie wasn’t an asshole.

 

He scrolled down some more.

 

_Tops: what do you like your bottom to wear?_

Ha, this seemed like one of the more interesting threads. Maybe he’ll get some fresh ideas.

 

_ > Love my boy in jockstraps, his perky ass deserves to be framed like a piece of art. Gets me hard in an instant. _

The only jockstraps they owned were still dirty, sadly laying in the laundry room, so that wasn’t an option.

 

_ > Thongs and jocks. They leave little to no imagination. _

Did they even have those? They usually ordered stuff online and he sometimes wasn’t even aware how many and what exactly they ordered. He left these kinds of things to Seokmin since he himself was rather technologically challenged. And it wasn’t like they’d hate to go to some brick and mortal sex shop together, but the stock was usually pricier and Seokmin was still a little shy so they haven’t really discussed going to a place like that. Yet. Perhaps they’d get there sometime in the future, but he was definitely sure it was not going to be today.

Although, he should probably take a look if they didn’t have some nicer underwear by chance, maybe he’ll surprise both of them.

 

So he finally peeled himself off the couch, quickly realising how long he had been laying down. His neck felt stiff from lying in one position the whole time.

 

He dragged himself to their closet and began his epic quest of searching for erotic lingerie.

In his own drawer were only boxer-briefs for daily wear. He didn’t find them spicy enough, and thus unsuitable. He quickly skimmed through the hanger area but it was barren of excitement as well. However, when he ran through Seokmin’s underwear, he found something interesting.

 

Unpacked black lace thongs at the bottom of the drawer.

 

‘There’s no way he’d wear those’ Soonyoung thought, he must have forgotten to show them to him. After all, he was the more exhibitionist of the two, and there  was virtually no reason to hide them from him. Thus, after a short amount of contemplating, he carefully unwrapped them, scrutinizing them closely, stretching them between his fingers.

‘They don’t look bad’ he thought. They’ll probably fit him too.

He was so occupied with pulling his pants down, eager to try out the thongs, that he didn’t notice the sound of the front doors unlocking. He only registered a familiar presence when he heard a loud sing–song “hey sugarcube, I’m home~ finally~”

 

Soonyoung hurriedly put on the thong, yanking up his sweatpants and rushed towards the entrance just to poke his head out of the living room, a little jarred. “Hey hon, you’re home earl-”

He didn’t even finish the sentence when Seokmin gave him a rib-crushing hug.

“I missed you so much~ I’m so sorry I couldn’t spend more time with you this week, I was super busy with training newcomers and finishing up projects for the next week’s conference and-”

“I get it, I was busy too, it’s alright,” Soonyoung muffled into his jacket, “but please give me some space, you’re suffocating me.”

He loosened his grip and a worried expression run across his face. “I’m sorry, are you ok?”

Soonyoung let out an exasperated sigh. “I’m fine, you don’t need to apologize. And I missed you too, you dork.”

Seokmin grinned to himself, at least he was _his_ dork.

 

“Let’s get inside, you must be freezing.” Soonyoung took his cold hand to led him into the living room.

Seokmin pulled back to take off his coat and shoes first. They both didn’t wear shoes inside, but Soonyoung probably forgot in that moment and he couldn’t blame him. As he was crouching down, he sniggered. “That’s why I attacked you as soon as I came back--you’re warm.”

Soonyoung didn’t react to that as he was heading inside on his own.

 

He sat somewhat gingerly on the couch, and Seokmin followed.

 

Seokmin felt a little restless. They had agreed on having a sexy time after he came back from work, but he still felt irrationally hesitant. Is now ok? Should we eat something beforehand? Wait no, that’s not a good idea, higher chance of an accident. Aren’t his armpits smelly? He was deliberating whether there was a polite way of asking for sex, but the horny part of his brain had already decided: eh, screw it.

So in the end, he looked at Soonyoung with a (hopefully) seductive gaze and rumbled “so…you wanna fuck?”

Soonyoung whipped his head and blurted “yeah, I’m always ready.”

It was the truth. Least, in that moment.

 

Seokmin burst out laughing. He didn’t expect those words exactly. Soonyoung was sometimes so straight–forward he tended to believe that was the sole reason of the longevity of their relationship.

“But hey, don’t laugh! I’ve always wanted to say that” Soonyoung pouted while crossing his arms, “besides, I really am horny, and I’ve been craving your dick for a whole week since we were so busy. I didn’t even have time to jerk off. And for your information,” he cleared his throat significantly, ”I douched for an hour before you came home. You better appreciate it.”

“Oh? That’s really sweet of you, hon, I do appreciate it,” he snickered. His boyfriend was so cute and considerate; he really liked that aspect of him.

 

Seokmin quickly pecked him on the lips and nuzzled his face into the curve of Soonyoung’s neck. He felt sort of playful after Soonyoung confessed how much he lusted after him.

He wrapped his arm around Soonyoung’s waist and caressed his hip. Sitting more comfortably next to him, he breathed out and pressed his lips against Soonyoung’s warm skin. He kept kissing and licking his neck, nipping every so often and Soonyoung couldn’t help but squirm.

 

All of a sudden, Seokmin bit him. Hard. It startled Soonyoung some but made him giggle more.

 

“What was that?”

 

“I felt like doing it,” he answered cheekily.

 

“Naughty.”

 

However, Seokmin went on and on with all the little kisses and licks and bites and Soonyoung was increasingly melting into putty. It was becoming a little unbearable.

 

Seokmin grazed his teeth along his neck, something between a tender bite and a wet kiss. It all made Soonyoung shiver slightly. He blindly searched for Seokmin’s hair and yanked it with just a tiny bit of force. His gaze flickered between Seokmin’s eyes and his lips. It was a brief moment of anticipation, a fragile tension they both knew was inevitable to end in one way or another.

 

Seokmin couldn’t stand it, he seized the opportunity to pull Soonyoung closer and kissed him impulsively. They started out rather slow though, softly kissing each other, tasting tidbits as if it was their first time. Their kissing grew more passionate, each testing how far they could push the other. Seokmin forced his way into Soonyoung’s mouth, taking what he could and what Soonyoung let him. He could feel his growing erection painfully constrained by his pants. It didn’t take long until their kisses turned erratic and sloppy. Soonyoung ran his hand through Seokmin’s hair, pressing gradually to deepen the kiss. He slung his leg over Seokmin’s lap and straddled him. The kiss muffled his moan when he chafed his groin against Seokmin’s thigh.

 

“You look so hot in that shirt,” Soonyoung sighed between kisses.

 

“You look like someone I could fuck for hours.”

 

“Yeah?” Soonyoung was seriously enjoying how well his partner was responding to the constant grinding on his lap.

 

Suddenly, Seokmin casually lifted him. He barely managed to hold onto his shoulders.

Seokmin took several paces and slammed Soonyoung into the nearest wall. Looking sternly into his eyes, he queried “do you want me to prove that?”

 

“Yes, please.”

 

Seokmin smirked at his enthusiasm as he slid his hands around Soonyoung’s butt and carried him into their bedroom across the hall.

It wasn’t that far actually, about five steps from the living room. Balancing him in his arms and simultaneously opening the door with his foot had them both giggling and laughing before he threw him onto the bed.

 

Watching Seokmin taking off his watch and unbuckling his belt with his swift long fingers did things to Soonyoung. If you asked him why, in this state of mind with a half-hard dick in his pants, he wouldn’t be able to explain. It just happened. Perhaps what helped was the thought that even after all these years, he still considered his partner incredibly fuckable. In fact, the phrase “maturing like fine wine” would be an accurate description of him.

He had noticed how often the staff at that Italian place from the last week kept ogling at Seokmin’s ass. It was a blessing and a curse that Seokmin was so oblivious to other people hitting on him. Soonyoung always has had to scowl harshly to repel all these annoying irrelevant peasants. Seokmin never fully realised how hot he actually was, but maybe, that was a good thing.

 

“Damn, you’re so freaking sexy,” Seokmin murmured once he’d stripped Soonyoung off his sweatpants, caressing the thin layer of the newfound thongs. “What’s the occasion?”

 

“I just found them under your regular undies.”

 

Seokmin looked at him quizzically. “Really? I didn’t even know we had those.”

 

“I know, right.”

 

“Either way, thanks, hon.” He leaned down and caressed Soonyoung’s lips with his own. “I love you a lot.”

 

Those words always startled Soonyoung even after all these years, he still blushed and whispered timidly “I love you too.”

However, ever since they started going out, he’d grown progressively more shameless. “Now, can you suck my dick…please?”

 

Seokmin snorted at the contrast of those two statements closely following each other but obliged without questioning.

 

He placed one hand on Soonyoung’s hip, the other over the thong, stroking his cock slowly and securely. He felt Soonyoung’s hands running through his hair.

It was so relaxing, Soonyoung’s fingers petting and playing with him, even here.

He bent down to kiss Soonyoung’s shaft, giving it a few open-mouthed kisses through the fabric. It was fun, feeling his dick twitch from excitement whenever he gave it a little more attention. Slipping his fingers under the garment’s straps, Seokmin slid them off, a little sticky where Soonyoung’s tip met the thin cloth.

Seokmin settled between his creamy thighs and sighed admiringly, “Man, your thighs are gorgeous.”

Soonyoung giggled at the compliment. “Can’t compare them with yours.”

“But yours are so soft,” he kissed up his inner thigh, “and plump,” kneaded and chafed the other one “and seeing you all naked, I only want to ravage you more,” he sucked and bit, trying to form a hickey on his thigh. Soonyoung didn’t know what to say, his mind a little too busy to think.

Seokmin  licked off the precum forming at the tip of Soonyoung’s dick. He tasted kind of salty and bitter, but not bad, not really. He flicked his tongue around the head a little more. It was so arousing to see how Soonyoung squirmed helplessly as he licked a strip from the base to the tip of his dick. Even more when he proceeded to lightly kiss and suck his balls, just a little bit to tease him. Soonyoung subtly brushed his thigh against Seokmin’s cheek to show how eager he was.

 

Seokmin loved that.

 

He kissed the head of his cock and went straight to slowly taking in his length, leaving no room for anything else than the walls of his mouth. He sucked once, hard, careful not to graze him with his teeth. Soonyoung’s breath hitched with tremor, groping his hair indecisively. Seokmin would smirk if he could, scratching Soonyoung’s inner thigh, making him tremble uncontrollably.

 

The sudden cold air felt unfamiliar on Soonyoung’s damp skin. He longed for the mouth and the hands that had made him so hot and bothered a few moments ago. He sensed the mattress lift as Seokmin went to search for something.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“You told me you bought coconut oil a few days ago,” Seokmin answered while opening the drawer of the nightstand. “I swear I saw it somewhere in the house.”

 

“It’s in the bathroom in front of the mirror.”

 

“Oh. I’ll go get it.”

 

When Seokmin paced out of the room, Soonyoung was still pouting, feeling a little frustrated. Seokmin had left him when he had already made him so pent up! He started to lazily touch himself, but it didn’t feel as good as Seokmin doing it. How troublesome. But while tracing his finger around his nipple, wetting another finger in concentration, he got an idea. He could give Seokmin a little surprise, couldn’t he?

So he positioned himself in a way that when Seokmin entered the room, he’d first see him spread open just for him. Brilliant idea, wasn’t it?  He started stroking his cock in an indecent manner to give it even more sparkle, imagining how Seokmin was going to react when he came back.

 

Seokmin easily found the oil jar. The lid wasn’t on, meaning Soonyoung really did prepare well. It strangely warmed his heart that his lover put so much effort into making their sex adventures worth it. He was so glad they weren’t suffering from a dead bedroom as many of their friends their age did. Some of those cases were so sad, years of not communicating well with each other and hardly making any progress when they finally tried to make it work again. He was aware he was incredibly lucky to have Soonyoung. He didn’t know if he’d see his life as optimistically if it wasn’t for him. What would it be like if they hadn’t been introduced by that random dude at a frat party.

Perhaps they should talk soon about visiting the sex shop round the corner of their flat. He’d known for a while that Soonyoung was into more risque things, and he wouldn’t be afraid to show in public that he was thinking about sex with his partner seriously…yeah, he’d most likely appreciate it.

 

He found himself smiling and staring at this particular spot of remnants of toothpaste in the basin for a little longer than it was appropriate. He had gotten lost in thoughts again. Oh dear. He should head back soon, Soonyoung must have been really impatient by now.

 

He glanced himself up in the mirror one last time.

He looked pretty good for his age he thought.

 

Walking back, he was mentally preparing to just come into the room and fuck Soonyoung senseless.

He didn’t expect to see Soonyoung’s legs spread, his ass fully exposed and inviting. It felt like a heart attack. But all the blood had rushed down there. Yes there, exactly.

 

“Don’t do this to me, hon! I almost dropped the bowl!”

 

For his part, Soonyoung was amused by Seokmin’s reaction. He liked having the confidence of being the only one that could make him feel that way. He reached his hand behind his back, down to his ass. Teasingly, he circled his finger around him rim, opening his legs a little wider just to see what Seokmin would do next.

He didn’t have to wait long, not at all. Seokmin crawled over him in a matter of seconds to crash his lips against the other’s. Passionately. Almost carnally. He somehow managed to put the bowl with the oil on the bedside table.

Soonyoung entwined his fingers in Seokmin’s hair to pull him closer, to urge the kiss even further and rubbed his naked hardness against Seokmin’s. Seokmin couldn’t resist reciprocating.

When Seokmin drew away to catch his breath, he observed Soonyoung for a moment. He was also a little out of breath, but his half-lidded eyes had such an erotic lure to them. His sweaty hair sticking to his forehead, his red swollen lips, blush spread across his cheeks…yeah. Those were his doing.

He had to kiss him again. Slowly and languidly this time, their tongues messing with each other while their bodies grinded in the same rhythm. Their hands were everywhere. Playing with the strands of hair, caressing cheeks, in Seokmin’s boxer-briefs, squeezing the butt. They were enjoying the moment as much as they could, there was no need to rush.

 

Seokmin finally tore himself off, only to trail hungry kisses down his throat, rubbing his cheek on Soonyoung’s chest. He circled the nipple with his wet tongue, bit him a tiny amount a few times, and Soonyoung almost moaned. That teasing felt so good, but it wasn’t enough. Seokmin knew that too which was why he reached for the coconut oil and rubbed it between his fingers to heat it up.

Meanwhile, Soonyoung grabbed his leg under his knee, spreading the other one further to make the access easier. He stirred fretfully. He couldn’t wait for Seokmin to finally fuck him silly. Instead, Seokmin leaned forward and kissed him on the lips in a poor attempt to settle him down. It didn’t work quite well, especially when he snuck his hand on Soonyoung’s ass. He twirled his oiled-up finger around his rim, giving him a signal that he was going to insert it soon.

 

But he didn’t.

 

He encircled his hole for much longer than Soonyoung expected, making him increasingly more distraught. Then he removed it altogether, scraping him over his tailbone instead. ‘You little fucker,’ Soonyoung swore at him silently. It was so ticklish but exhilarating at the same time. He slung his hand under Seokmin’s arm and clawed his back desperately, writhed impatiently but to no avail. Seokmin just wouldn’t stop teasing him.

 

Soonyoung decided he had had enough. He crept his hand over Seokmin’s butt, giving it a cheeky squeeze, but wanting to punish Seokmin more. He fondled Seokmin’s ass gently, just to put him at ease. Then, without warning, he slapped it hard, giving him the meanest look he was able to muster. The only effect it had was Seokmin thinking he was cute, but he got the message nonetheless.

He carefully pushed a finger inside of him, checking up on Soonyoung’s reactions. He asked him to make sure. “Are you ok?”

Soonyoung had a scrunched up expression only because it always felt weird at the beginning, not because it was uncomfortable. “Yeah, I’m fine, I told you I douched properly.”

Seokmin hummed a quiet approval. It should be fine to insert the second finger then. So he did, and the sensation of it was quite different to Soonyoung; he actually felt something.

Seokmin occasionally curled up his fingers and not so accidentally grazed against Soonyoung’s prostate.

It wasn’t easy for Soonyoung to contain his moans when Seokmin was so good at this. Really, why was this guy so good at everything; it was so unfair. Life was unfair. He was so handsome, smart, funny and so kind…making love to him and no one else, how the hell did- oh god fucking dammit.

 

When Seokmin pulled his fingers out and tentatively licked across his hole, all his previous thoughts turned irrelevant and a surprised noise escaped his mouth. He quickly buried it with his palm.

Seokmin looked up at him. “You don’t have to worry about neighbours. I told them we were going to be loud.”

 

That made Soonyoung laugh with his whole chest. “You’re ridiculous, do you know that?”

 

Seokmin looked at him rather ironically. “You’re just as ridiculous. I guess we make a good pair.”

 

“Fair enough.” That was true, their friends were always dying of laughter at their silly antics even though to them, that was their daily bread and butter.

 

Seokmin went back to his unfinished business. He spread Soonyoung’s butt cheeks and buried his face in his ass, flicking his tongue around the hole as fast as he could. Soonyoung’s laughter suddenly died in the middle and was quickly replaced by ragged moans. Seokmin alternated between very fast and slow deliberate licking. His boyfriend tasted like skin, sweat and coconut, it was intoxicating to him.

He licked into the hole, roamed around the ring of sphincters for a little while, and soon after, he thrust his firm tongue inside, exploring the walls. Soonyoung’s unrestrained moans gave him such a hard time he had to chafe from side to side against the mattress to relieve a bit of pressure.

He thrust and licked his rim voraciously until Soonyoung sighed, “Seoku, honey, I need you inside of me.”

But Seokmin licked him a little longer until he claimed Soonyoung was loosened enough. He sat up to hastily take off his own underwear. The front was completely soaked in sweat and precum from straining against his dick for so long.

 

He stretched out for a pillow at the other side of the bed, hinting Soonyoung to raise his hips. He slipped the pillow under him.

Soonyoung had such a vulnerable expression lying on his back, his body completely pliant. But his body had such a slutty reaction when his eyes met Seokmin’s scrutinizing gaze, he got even hornier after realising how exposed he was.

 

Seokmin rubbed the oil in his hands again and smeared it over his dick and Soonyoung’s rim. He grabbed Soonyoung’s leg with his oiled up hand and threw it over his shoulder as he aligned his cock with his entrance.

Soonyoung pressed Seokmin’s arms to signal he was ready, firmly looking Seokmin in the eye to encourage him.

 

Cued by Soonyoung, Seokmin pushed very slowly in. Soonyoung’s eyes fluttered shut as he breathed out at the feeling of fullness. He hadn’t been aware he was holding it in.

 

When Seokmin was balls deep in, he waited for Soonyoung to get used to his girth.

 

Soonyoung breathed in and let it out slowly. He felt so comfortable in Seokmin’s embrace. There was something special about being held by another man. He didn’t need to be strong at all times as he was expected, he didn’t have to pretend he was in control of all the aspects of his life, he wasn’t supposed to compete and win against other men, not with Seokmin. He felt safe in his strong, muscular arms and loved him regardless of what society had dictated them.

Soonyoung held Seokmin around the neck a little tighter and nuzzled into his neck. He teared up thinking how grateful he was for having Seokmin in his life. He didn’t want Seokmin to notice because those weren’t sad tears. He didn’t know why he was crying, he wasn’t even the crying type, that was Seokmin’s specialty. But he noticed anyway.

 

“Are you crying?” he asked worriedly.

Soonyoung shook his head, accidentally dripping hot tears on Seokmin’s skin. “No, I’m not, I’m just happy for no reason.”

 

Seokmin being his overly-worried self asked if he was sure, so Soonyoung wiggled playfully around Seokmin’s cock as a proof and murmured into his ear that he could start moving.

Seokmin propped up on his elbows and saw his tear-streaked cheeks, his nose was getting red too. He just smiled at him affectionately and leaned down to kiss him once, he understood. He helped wiping Soonyoung’s tears with his thumbs and drew back to shift his weight on his thighs to maintain stability.

 

The first thrust was still slow and careful, Seokmin really didn’t want to hurt him. He put his hands on Soonyoung’s thighs, rubbing them slightly as he rolled his hips into him. Soonyoung made a cute little sigh every time he thrusted deep inside of him, making his dick twitch in interest. He increased the speed gradually after he was absolutely reassured that Soonyoung was fine and comfortable.

 

The sound of his balls slapping against Soonyoung’s ass, the sweat making their skin cling a little longer, the sight of his lover’s glistening cock with precum, it all seemed so dirty to Seokmin but felt so, so good. He shifted a bit to change the angle of thrusting, he wanted to find Soonyoung’s prostate to make him feel even better.

He almost pulled out and then suddenly, thrusted into him with vigour. Soonyoung drew out an uncharacteristically high–pitched yelp that he couldn’t stop. It seemed like Seokmin hit just the right place.

 

He continued to ram into him in such a merciless manner that Soonyoung’s leg slid from Seokmin’s shoulder to the crook of his elbow. Soonyoung noticed how he drooled while moaning loudly and felt a little embarrassed, but not enough to care. His tears were long dried up; he didn’t even think about the prickly sensation around his eyes. He pushed Seokmin to go faster, harder, and soon, his partner was chasing his own orgasm. He could tell it was coming when the thrusts became more shallow and messy.

Soonyoung reached for the oil and warmed it by rolling between his fingers, he could play this game too. He began circling around Seokmin’s rim, his ass tensing up a bit. Seokmin had to slow down. “Fuck, what are you doing?”

 

Soonyoung smirked but didn’t stop riling him up. ”Keep going.”

And Seokmin obeyed. He was pounding him harder and harder, sweat rolling down his chin and landing on Soonyoung’s chest.

 

“Soon, I’m so close…put it inside. Please.” He stammered out.

 

Soonyoung hesitated for a little while because they’ve never done this before. He was considering it a little more but then he realised that Seokmin should know his body well enough, he would know where his limits were, so in the end, he put his lubed up finger inside Seokmin’s quivering ass.

 

It did push Seokmin off the edge. He managed to groan, “Fuck, I’m coming, Soon,” before he shot load after load inside Soonyoung.

 

Watching his loved one orgasm was a very intimate moment to Soonyoung, it was one of the few times he could see Seokmin completely out of control, eyes closed and brows furrowed. He liked a little too much how the cum spurt inside of him, filling him up.

 

Seokmin collapsed onto his body, his chest heaving heavily and his dick slipping out. Soonyoung was uncomfortable, though. Seokmin was so heavy he had to nudge into him to lift his weight a bit, but then let him be. They stayed like that, pressed up against each other for a little while. It felt so nice to Seokmin when Soonyoung stroked his hair. If he were a cat, he’d purr in content.

When Seokmin regained his composure, he leaned back on his elbows. They exchanged curious looks trying to figure out what the other wanted.

 

Seokmin experimentally brushed his lips against Soonyoung’s who wanted to reciprocate, but Seokmin already moved towards his ear. He teased it with his teeth, desire running through his veins again. Soonyoung writhed needily, though he couldn’t complain about this renewed fervor, it was just getting to the good part.

Seokmin pulled back and went straight down on Soonyoung truly not wasting any time. He sucked his balls in an very affectionate manner, this licking and subtle kissing got Soonyoung hard again very soon. Pressing his thumb on Soonyoung’s perineum rewarded him with a muffled moan. He knew he could reach his prostate this way too but wasn’t sure to what degree. Soonyoung seemed to like it and that was the only thing that mattered.

He put his finger in Soonyoung’s relaxed hole and it slipped in rather easily. He added the second finger soon. And then the third finger. He kept messing with Soonyoung by intentionally missing the prostate, hitting it every now and then when he decided he wanted to curl up his fingers. It drove Soonyoung crazy. And the squelching sounds of Seokmin’s thrusting fingers inside of him got him so damn hard.

 

He suddenly felt Seokmin’s soft and wet tongue licking around the rim in an excruciatingly slow pace. It felt so good, so fucking amazing, but he needed more. Then surprisingly, Seokmin licked into the hole, lapping his own cum.

Soonyoung’s thighs were trembling as his tongue prod against his thrusting fingers. It felt so good Soonyoung had to bite his knuckles. Seokmin flicked increasingly faster, then suddenly slowed, relishing his taste, how it felt on his tongue. Then he went faster again, more forcefully this time. His fingers hit the spot just right, and Soonyoung felt so overwhelmed, he was so sweaty under his knees. He wanted to moan but no sound came out.

 

It was too much for Soonyoung.

 

Seokmin could tell Soonyoung was about to come when he unconsciously gripped his hair tighter without making a sound. He didn’t slow down though, on the contrary, he was even more aggressively sucking and licking into his hole.

 

Soonyoung loved the moment just before coming. He sensed every twist of Seokmin’s tongue, every aggressive brush of finger pads against his sensitive prostate, every dirty slick sound Seokmin’s mouth did to him. And he couldn’t help but stutter gibberish. It was so good he’d indulge in that feeling forever, but he knew the end was fast approaching. There was nothing that could stop it and he only moaned louder with every thrust of Seokmin’s fingers.

 

The release came abruptly, eliciting a strident groan. Soonyoung squeezed Seokmin’s head as his whole body spasmed, his thighs trembling long afterwards. His heart was racing so fast and he came so much on his stomach, a few drops spilling onto the bed sheets. It took a little while until his breath calmed down from the ragged state. He looked down to see what Seokmin was up to.

 

Their eyes met, and Seokmin grinned at him wolfishly. He softly kissed his inner thigh and crawled up to tentatively lick Soonyoung’s cum, still maintaining eye contact. It made Soonyoung blush. A lot. He was bashful only in moments like these. When Seokmin openly showed him that he accepted every single part of him. He turned his gaze away, absent-mindedly fiddling with the bed sheets as Seokmin licked his tummy clean. Seokmin on the other hand didn’t find anything particularly shameful about it. Moreover, he considered it economical. Who needs to buy tissues when you can use your tongue.

 

“You didn’t have to do that.” Soonyoung looked him in the eye again while smoothing Seokmin’s dishevelled hair.

 

Seokmin looked up at him and pouted. “I wanted to.”

 

Soonyoung sniggered. “You know, that was really nice of you. And you’re the loveliest thing on the earth by the way. And I mean it.” He raised Seokmin’s chin to gently kiss him. Again. And again. And again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

   
  
“We can eat out if you’d like to.” Seokmin stood up from the bed reaching for his phone. He was about to search for some decent place in the town before he heard “well...you can eat _me_ out again and I wouldn’t complain.” Soonyoung twirled his non-existent lock of his hair around his finger. He was lying on his side, dragging one leg seductively over the other and slowly slid his hand over his hip, drawing little circles on his naked skin.

 

Seokmin calmly put his phone down. He wasn’t fazed in the slightest. Not at all.

 

“But aren’t you hungry?” he asked without a hint of excitement. Couldn’t fool Soonyoung, not after knowing him for a decade.

 

“I’m only hungry for your cock.”

 

That was an underhanded move. Seokmin’s dick twitched and he was pretty sure Soonyoung noticed too.

 

Seokmin tried to come out of it unscathed. “Silly, I was asking about food. I don’t think my cum is enough protein for you to function.” ‘How could he still be in the mood’ Seokmin shook his head mentally. It was still a great mystery to him.

 

“…am I not enough for you?”

 

“Of course you’re enough for me I was just-”

 

“I was kidding,” Soonyoung giggled, “we can get a takeout somewhere…we’ll figure it out later. But Seokmin.” There was something dangerous treading in his voice. ”I couldn’t fail to notice how your cock responded in such an--” Soonyoung’s hand inconspicuously sneaked into his boxer-briefs “--interesting way when I was teasing you before. We can do that after a round two? Maybe three? Pretty please?”

This cheeky little one even dared to flutter his eyelashes at Seokmin, all of that while stroking his dick.

 

That was it for Seokmin. They are not going out, they can stay in bed and hell, screw the showering. He rest his chin on the back of his hand in a true Le Penseur manner. “Mhmm, should I pretend I’m considering different options when my dick is in your pretty hands?”

Soonyoung stopped stroking only to narrow his eyes at him and say a resolute “no.”

 

Seokmin laughed. “See? I can’t say no to such a frisky little kitten, can I?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_In the morning_

 

 

“...Babe, how do we get rid of the stains?”

 

It took a few hazy blinks for Seokmin to realise what was going on. The sun was prickling his eyes through the shades and when he looked where Soonyoung stood with his arms folded, he realised he was already dressed to work and also, eyeing something suspiciously. It was a faint, wait, was it even faint...oh.

 

“Wait a second, hon,” Seokmin closed his eyes again and hit the pillow as he stretched his arm to fumble for his phone. “I’ll google it out.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [Swanny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanny_Writer/pseuds/Swanny_Writer) so much for beta–ing ^^  
> and a special shout–out to my boyfriend for editing and making it sound more readable :D
> 
> Also a little bit of sex-ed:  
> Coconut oil is great to use as a lube and it smells and tastes good too, but you can’t use it with most condoms as it damages latex.  
> Polyurethane condoms should be safe to use with these oils but I guess it might be kinda annoying when things get hot and heavy and you fumble for condoms when you realise wait, can these condoms be used with oil-based lubes? So you turn the lights on just to squint on the ingredients list to find polyurethane.  
> Some people only use spit and cum for anal sex but I personally wouldn’t recommend it for higher chance of rips and tears or other sores from fucking. It’s literally a pain in the ass to deal with them when all the happy hormones leave.  
> Then there’s a difference between water–based and silicone–based lubes but that’s up to preference, they’re both safe to use with any type of condom. However, silicone–based lubes should never be used with silicone sex toys as they break down silicone (not sure if breaking down is the right choice of words, but you get what I mean).
> 
> Also with anything regarding the butthole, proceed with caution. The exterior and interior are made of vastly different fauna.
> 
>  
> 
> By the way, you can also hit me up on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lemonrooibostea)/[cc](https://curiouscat.me/RooibosTea) to talk about anything :) I’d be glad if you shared your thoughts about my first fic, or about anything else, really ^^


End file.
